tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Greed
This is the third map quest of the game. It is suggested you try to gather Black Pearls as early as possible for this quest as they are very hard to find. NOTES: #You will need to reach level 34 to unlock some items for the quest. #You will need 10 Black Pearls to complete some challenges for this quest. Additional info from PappaLeRoy from the forum: I noticed I had one lonely unchopped tree hanging out on his lonesome by floating candles and when I went to chop it down, hey presto! a new quest appears. Comes with a new map piece woohoo. Part 1: * Expand toward the eggs the map piece shows! * Get a Shoe Maker. * Chop 10 trees. Reward: *100,000 coins . Part 2: * Perform 1 Mermaid search. * Expand twice. * Get Giant Boulder. Reward: *10 sapphires & 150,000 coins . Part 3: * Complete 3 voyages * Get Banana Plantation. * Upgrade Shoe Maker to Tier 3. Reward: *127,000 coins . Part 4: * Chop 20 trees. * Get Ornithologist House. * Get White Flamingo decoration. Reward: *Map Piece. (leads you to the monument on the island directly east of the sundial. Looks like One Eyed Willy drinking rum with a skeleton over a pile of treasure) . Part 5: * Expand to the monument located by the Map Piece. * Chop 20 trees. Reward: *135,000 coins. Part 6: * Defeat 3 pirates. * Chop 20 trees. * Complete 3 mermaid searches. Reward: *135,000 coins. Part 7: * Send Cpt. Robert's Galleon on a long voyage. * Upgrade your Weaver merchant to Tier 4. Reward: *Map Piece. Part 8: Challenge: Let's find this warlock and ask if he knows how I can talk to my crew and break my curse! * Expand to the Warlocks Cauldron (follow new map piece). Reward: It looks like the warlock is struggling with his potion. Maybe we can help him so he can help us! 135,000 coins. Part 9: Challenge: Before I can help Jim talk to his mates, help me finish my potion! First, find this rare ingredient I need. * Build a Rose Merchant. * Upgrade Rose Merchant to Tier 3. * Chop 25 trees. Reward: These petals are great, but there is still more I need before I will help Jim with his curse. *160,000 coins. Part 10: Challenge: Challenge text here! * Build an Eggplant Farmer Merchant. * Upgrade your Eggplant Farmer to Tier 2. Reward': '' A perfect potion! Now, Jim must find the Tree of Time if he wants to see the crew he left to die. I've marked it on your map! *Map piece & 160,000 coins. Part 11: Help me find the Tree of Time, so I can see my crew and ask their forgiveness for abandoning them! * Expand toward the Tree of Time (follow new map piece). '''Reward': *160,000 coins. Part 12: * Chop 20 trees. * Complete a voyage. * Defeat 5 pirates. Reward: *185,000 coins. Part 13: '''''Challenge: Maybe I need to show the Tree of Time I'm more selfless now. * Purchase a Wool Blanket Merchant. * Collect from your Orange Grove twice. Reward: The tree still hasn't done a thing to bring back my mates! What else could I try? *185,000 coins. Part 14: Challenge: I'll start giving away the gold I got. That should prove to the tree that I'm truly sorry! * Perform 5 mermaid searches. * Upgrade your Rice Farmer to Tier 2. * Expand your land once. Reward: What's going on? The tree is shaking! It worked! Look, the spirits of my crew! *Map Piece *185,000 coins. Part 15: Challenge: Find the Serpent of Knowledge and get her blessing. Only then will we..... * Expand to the Serpent of Knowledge (follow new map piece) * Build a Bridge Maker Merchant. * Upgrade Bridge Maker to Tier 3 Reward: You have found her, but can you prove your goodwill to her? *200,000 coins. NOTE: Make sure you are at Level 34 or the Bridgemaker won't be available in the Merchants Part 16: Challenge: Prove to me you feel regret, and your debt I will forget. * Show me you will be brave, defeat 3 pirates. * Show me you will not flee, get an Iron Anchor (Decoration, costs 2,137,450 coins, build time 2 hours). * Show me you will be strong, purchase Cpt. Jim's Cruiser. (Ship, cost 50,000,000 coins and 40 wood, build time 16 hours) Reward: *200,000 coins. Part 17: * Upgrade Cpt. Jim's Cruiser to Tier 3. * Upgrade Sail Maker to Tier 4. * Upgrade Axe Maker to Tier 3. Reward: *210,000 coins . Part 18: * Defeat The Red Hammer. * Defeat Illustrious Illian. * Defeat The Immortals. Reward: *210,000 coins . Part 19: * Build a Grand Arch decoration. * Complete 3 voyages. * Search any mermaid location twice. * Upgrade Wool Blanket Merchant to Tier 4. Reward: *225,000 coins, *Jewelry Peddler merchant. Category:Quests